2013.04.02 - People like me
It's the first evening after Lor has been taken in. True to Superman's word there's a lot of stuff here about American culture. First and foremost there's a television. Second, there are books, radios, and the internet. There's also a lot of exotic food and some friendly faces. A short time after Lor's arrived, Superman doubles back after his rounds to meet with the young boy. Lor-Zod did sleep for a little while, crashing in a space-ship is exhausting. Since waking up, which came at the first moment sunlight came in the window, he's been studying as best he can, most of all trying to get a grasp of the language. So, when Superman comes back, Lor is watching a show on television with a dictionary in his lap, occasionally flipping through the dictionary to find a definition for a word. Martian Manhunter comes strolling into the rec room, munching on an oreo. Seeing Lor-Zod he stops, then offers out the package. To both Kryptonians, of course. Half of them are left, or thereabouts. The Man of Steel enters and regards, Lor with a smile. "Good evening. Glad to see you're getting acclimated. Television?" Superman chuckles and waves the cookies away. It's past his self-imposed limit. "Hello, Manhunter. This is Lor-Zod, but you know that already." Lor-Zod looks up as the two come in, and he smiles, "Hello." He says the word much more naturally now, though he still has an accent. He accepts the cookie, saying, "Thank you," before taking a curious bite. He brightens immediately. He finishes the cookie as he nods quickly to Superman, then says, "Yes, Kal-El, I wanted to hear words as well as read them to figure them out. And it is fun too," he adds with a smile. Martian Manhunter sets the cookie package down, not too far away. "It IS a good way to start getting a handle on human culture," the green Martian notes. "Although be warned, some of it is...well..." "Interesting," Superman adds quickly with a knowing nod at J'onn. He smiles back at Lor, "Have you found out anything interesting, yet?" Lor-Zod nods quickly and says, with a smile, "I like when they talk about Earth animals and plants. There aren't any of either in the Phantom Zone, but there seems to be hundreds on Earth." He pauses and says, "But I don't understand why they keep stopping to talk about... things. Clothes and vehicles and things I haven't figured out yet. Those parts usually talk about how their version of whatever they're talking about is better than some other version." "Oh. Advertisements. They're just trying to see whatever they're talking about. Best to ignore them...if you want to find out the best version of something, ask around." Yes, J'onn is cynical about ads. "Remind me to take you to the zoo, sometime, Lor," Superman says as he smiles. "Lor, I want to talk to you about your father. About his relationship with my family." Lor-Zod smiles to J'onn at his explanation of ads, "Oh, alright, I'll ignore them. Except to learn more words." He looks back to Superman, "Zoo?" He looks to his dictionary, flipping through incredibly fast, until he finds a definition, "Oh! I'd like that."He looks back up then and nods seriously, "Alright." He picks up the remote to turn the TV off, turning slightly to face Superman. "I know he's very angry at Jor-El." Martian Manhunter nods. "Learning more words is always good. Especially for those who can't cheat." He then falls silent. Kryptonian family stuff? Not really his business. Superman nods, "I imagine he would be. It is of course ironic that he sent you to this planet, seeing as how the only known living Kryptonians are here. And given my place, I hope you understand why I'd be concerned." Lor-Zod nods a little as he thinks that over for just a moment. "Father sent me to find surviving Kryptonians so I wouldn't be alone. That's all. He told me he wanted me to be free. I really don't think he expected me to find members of the House of El, but I don't think it matters. He didn't want me being punished for his crimes, it'd be the same for your family too wouldn't it?" "I admit, as an outsider, that makes sense." He picks up another cookie, munching on it. "Well, I would imagine so." Superman sits back, pondering. Zod, as far as he has been told, is a merciless man hellbent on the destruction of all things Krypton. To hear that he wanted his boy to see other Kryptonians is surprising to him. Still. There's no reason to hold anything against this boy with no evidence. "And found other Kryptonians you have. It sounds like you're intending to make Earth your home." Lor-Zod nods quickly and says, "For now, anyway. It's a lot more interesting than the Phantom Zone. And... I'm not alone here." This last is said almost hesitantly, but he's speaking with open honesty. "And the sun makes me feel very... alive," he adds, though sounding unsure about his choice of words. "I'll let Superman talk about that." If this kid is going to develop the same powers, he'll need training...and, of course, Superman is better equipped than the Martian for it. The green alien reaches for yet another cookie. Superman nods, "The sun will give your body some extraordinary powers. Powers of flight...powers of strength and speed. Your eyes will become tools that you've never dreamed of. You'll want to learn how to control your powers. It's a large responsibility." Lor-Zod's eyes widen a little at the description of the powers, but he's quick to ask, "Like you? Is that how you flew when you brought me here?" Then he sits up a little straighter and asks, "Is there a training program for them?" "Not a formal one, but Superman can help you...as can I, although my abilities are not quite the same." He does have some experience teaching. "Absolutely," Superman nods. "And there are even hero groups for young people your age, learning to deal with their powers in a setting where they can be with friends." Lor-Zod smiles to both and saysa, "Thank you." He seems quite eager to learn, but he's caught off guard by the next thing Superman mentions. "There's other people my age, who are learning powers too? I've never met anybody my age." Martian Manhunter nods. "Some a bit older, some probably younger, but yes...and you should meet people your age. Even if you might find them hard to understand to start with." Superman echoes Manhunter's nod. "I'll introduce you to some of them when we get the chance. It might be good for you to hang out with people your own age and in...your own situation." Lor-Zod nods again with a smile, "I'd like that." Then he nods to J'onn again and adds, "I want to learn to understand people from Earth, even if it's difficult. It's my home now. I want to... fit." Martian Manhunter nods. "They aren't always easy to understand, trust me. But they are not, on the whole, bad people. There are exceptions, of course, but..." Superman looks a bit crestfallen at the boy. "You'll do well to fit in, but you will be different, Lor. Your physiology will cause you to stand out amongst your peers. Growing up it was somewhat difficult for me to adapt, but you'll have us to prop you when you need it." Lor-Zod nods to J'onn and says, "There's bad Kryptonians too." His way of saying he understands. He looks back to Superman, looking a little disappointed but accepting at the same time. "I'm used to being different." He smiles again, then, and says, "Thank you." "Any time you need somebody to talk to." J'onn thinks, for a moment, of his own lost daughter...and cheers himself up with another oreo. As much as he can, anyway. Superman nods and grasps Lor's shoulder softly. "In any event, I need to get running, Lor. If you need anything, just let someone in the Hall know and they can get in contact with me. I'll be around soon." Lor-Zod nods again to J'onn and says, again, "Thank you." He looks up to Superman then and says, "I promise, if I need anything I'll ask." He pauses a split second, glancing to the TV as if trying to remember something said on a show, and then says to Superman, "See you later." "And I should be going as well. Enjoy your television, Lor." J'onn stands, and takes one more cookie...then with a wistful look at the package starts to head out. Category:Log